CHOCOLATE
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: OS de la serie '31 Days with HP' by MammaG ADVERTENCIAS dentro.


**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with HP' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del Harry en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: CHOCOLATE  
PAREJA: Harry/Sirius-Remus  
RATED: MA  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash, voyeurismo, parafilias, lemmon, incesto indirecto(?** **  
SUMMARY:** _Realmente debería haberse ido de allí pero, por lo menos ahora sabía de dónde había venido aquella pequeña obsesión con el dulce_

* * *

 **.**

 **CHOCOLATE**

.

.

¿Porqué estas cosas siempre me pasan a mí? -pensé para mí, quejándome hasta mentalmente.

No, no es que verlos me sorprendiera realmente porque yo más bien ya hacía un tiempo que había comenzado a sospechar de ellos pero, verlos así. Justo ASÍ.

Era demasiado raro y... extrañamente caliente también.

No podía moverme. No podía apartar mi vista de ellos. De sus cuerpos.

De ver como se movían, oír lo que gemían y casi, _casi_ hasta el oler lo que hacían. Sintiéndolos.

Era completamente desubicado, inadecuado. Pervertido.

Era una total falta de respeto y una invasión a la privacidad.

Y no pudo importarme menos porque, bueno, estaba un poco en shock; porque era un jodido adolescente hormonal como cualquier otro... y porque de paso, también era gay.

Sí, me había dado cuenta de eso desde hacía un par de meses, casi un año realmente de una manera por demás evidente -si se le puede decir así-, porque, si el andar mirando embobado los bíceps de Krum y el torso de Cedric antes que los pechos de Fleur no eran una clara indicación ya no sabría decir qué podría serlo.

Sin embargo, siendo como es mi vida, ¿quién demonios tendría tiempo de buscarse un ligue y lanzarse a experimentar y confirmar aquello cuando un loco megalomaníaco tenía su diana de tiro al blanco anclado a su espalda? Porque puedo asegurar que yo, lo juro.

Así que, heme aquí ahora, con mis hermosos -entiéndase el sarcasmo por favor- quince años recién cumplidos y, tras despertar de otra de las muchas horrendas pesadillas con mi adorado Voldy, cargando con una erección de campeonato al encontrarme con la vista de mi padrino hincado en el piso, chupándosela como profesional al querido buen Remus, quién parecía tener una polla digna de actor porno. Y no solo por el tamaño sino porque además su miembro parecía sacado de una película de fetiches o algo así ya que, si lo que veía -y olía- era correcto,éste estaba completamente embadurnado de espeso **chocolate** negro desde la base hasta la punta. O al menos eso daba a pensar ya que buena parte del dulce se hallaba ahora en la ansiosa boca de mi querido padrino, quién a su vez podía verse claramente como se metía él mismo un par de dedos por el culo, meneando sus caderas sobre él sin siquiera perder el ritmo en su boca.

Vaya que andaba claro sobre el tema...

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Yo realmente no había ido ahí a eso para nada, solo... yo solo quise buscar algo, un poco de confort tras soñar de nuevo con mis padres siendo torturados y asesinados, con Voldemort y algunas de sus muchas torturas entremezclados y encima... encima ahora...

Mis piernas no parecían querer irse de allí por lo que continué mirando y mirando sin hacer nada más. Miré y miré. Y miré un poco más.

Hasta que simplemente fue demasiado.

Mi polla estaba tan dura que no dudaba pudiera romper algo con ella. Latía como nunca antes incluso, y no era como si se me hubiera parado demasiadas veces antes tampoco, por lo cuál tampoco sabía si el hecho de que aquello me empezara a pulsar y a doler era normal ya que, siendo quien era seguramente no lo fuera. Así que me sorprendí cuando, sin siquiera darme cuenta, me encontré llevando mi mano hacia él, provocándome tanto un duro estremecimiento como un suspiro de claro alivio.

Mierda que se sentía bien.

No pensé más y comencé a acariciarme y, ¡Oh Merlín! ¡Joder que era bueno!... y malo. Muy bueno y muy malo porque, joder que se sentía rico pero yo seguía atascado allí y sin poder dejar de mirarles. Más bien al contrario porque ahora hasta me sentía a mí mismo esforzando mi vista cuanto podía para llegar a captarlo todo mientras que mi mano hizo lentamente su camino hacia dentro de mi pantalón pijama y luego dentro de mis bóxer. Encontrando allí la parte delantera de ambos bastante mojada ya.

Merlín, ¡me estaba tocando viendo como mi casi tío se follaba a mi padrino! porque sí, Sirius había terminado hacía unos pocos minutos de limpiar aquel dulce chocolate por completo y ahora se hallaba justo sobre el regazo de Remus, rebotando como una puta en celo mientras sudaba, y gemía, y disfrutaba. Era obvio que disfrutaba, y mucho.

Remus no solo le penetraba con golpes secos y concisos sino que además gemía cerca de su oído mientras que con una mano le apretaba un poco el cuello y con la otra tiraba de la polla de Sirius casi con brusquedad.

Golpe, golpe, gemido. Estocada, gruñido, jadeo, golpe. Cada vez más rápido. Cada vez más firme.

Y yo allí, tocándome en pleno pasillo a mitad de la noche.

Remus quitó a Sirius de él y de un solo movimiento -que me hizo pausar mi toqueteo unos cuantos segundos y que evidenciaba su práctica en el mismo-, lo giró hasta dejar su cabeza pegada contra el colchón y su culo elevado al aire, empalándolo de nuevo sin demora al tiempo que apretaba aún más su cabeza con una mano y buscaba el modo de jalar de nuevo su polla con la otra.

Mi mente no podía soportar tanto estímulo. No por mucho más.

Quería estar ahí. Quería entrar y estar justo allí, con ellos y, me sorprendió el hecho de que aquel pensamiento no me sorprendiera realmente.

Mas sin embargo era muy cierto y sincero. Demasiado como para querer tenerlo pero innegable ya.

Quería que Sirius me la chupara mientras que Remus me jodía, duro.

Quería joder a Sirius también.

Quería estar con ellos, ambos. Y me importaba una mierda que uno fuera mi padrino y el otro mi pseudo tío.

Los quería.

Un gemido un tanto largo y más agudo que los anteriores volvió a llamar mi completa atención a la escena, a Sirius, justo para llegar a ver como su carga se disparaba en chorros contra la sábana y mano del otro hombre, quien al segundo siguiente, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó de manera que hacía obvio a la bestia que habitaba en él por más que luchara contra él.

No pude más.

El verlos acabar. El escucharlos gemir y jadear.

El oler ese característico aroma a sexo en el aire flotando hacia mí...

Acabé de manera tan rápida y fuerte que por un segundo me mareé y hasta tuve que sostenerme del marco de la puerta a mi lado.

¡Joder!

Mis piernas temblaban horrores.

Mi corazón parecía quererse escapar de mi pecho mientras sufría una severa taquicardia y, ¡Mi mente era un caos!

La incomodidad de la esencia pegajosa enfriándose ya sobre mis dedos al irlos sacando de donde habían estado metidos me devolvió un poco a la realidad de la bruma en la que me sentía había estado hasta ahora.

¡Mierdamierdamierda!

Di uno, dos y tres pasos hacia atrás sin hacer ni el menor de los ruidos antes de girarme -aún sin respirar incluso-, y quedarme estático porque... creí... pero no ¿cierto? Lo imaginé seguramente porque yo realmente no pude haber escuchado un bajo ' _Buenas noches, cachorro'_ , con la voz de Remus porque eso sig...

—Que descanses...

Y sí, era oficial. Salí corriendo de allí porque la verdad era que me entró pánico.

Por Merlín, Circe y Morgana, ¿en qué demonios me había metido ahora?

* * *

 **16/7/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
